


Relaxation Through Bondage

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: In The Company Of Witches [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bisexuality, Bondage, Brat, Bratting, Chair Bondage, Dom Triss, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant, Dominant/Submissive, Domme, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sapphic, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Keira, Submissive, Submissive Keira, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bisexuals, bratty, dominant Triss, magic sex toys, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Secluded in a secret pocket dimension within a cupboard of a secluded Oxenfurt house, Keira Metz and Triss Merigold live in blissful seclusion, away from the chaos of the world - of Radovid's Mage Crusade, and of Nilfgaardian expansion. Keira attempts her hand at writing, however has no patience for when her process is less than precisely productive. After losing her composure to the frustrations of her lack of writing, Triss portals into her study to inspect the disturbance. Once there, she discovers her bratty lover needs a guiding hand to help her relax if she's to return to her normal self...
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Keira Metz
Series: In The Company Of Witches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Relaxation Through Bondage

Keira scribbled all over the page with the wetted quill and roared into the air with the sap of magic rippling within her throat. One of the wild daisies in the small vase beside her wilted in a flash and the desk rattled under her.

She needed to calm herself, but nothing at all was going right, nothing at all. She’d been trying (and subsequently failing) to write out her perfect scene all day and now this attempt was seemingly the final straw. Immediately, she could sense her frustrations rattle throughout the entire secluded retreat that was the Oxenfurt apartment. The wards were nothing now compared to Keira’s frustrated and ornery wroth, she was seething as another daisy wilted, making her incredibly more angry over her failure of writing.

The sorceress snatched her slab of parchment from the desk and held it gripped in her fiery palm. As the third and final daisy decayed into a corpse of a flower the parchment ignited into painful flames, dead to her and never to be seen by the world. Keira exhaled with steam from her nostrils and reached over for the silver goblet of wine once more. One could not create something from nothing with magic, and yet Keira struggled to create anything productive without it, it would seem. Nothing seemed to flow as she wanted it to – one idea would fall flat, or the chemistry she was trying to create between her two fictional lovers on the paper would fizzle into messy nothingness. The witch would struggle to fathom basic ideas or she would trip up on what kind of characters to use. And even when she tried to release her own pent up neediness into a steamy love scene between her two fictional babes, everything would melt in her mind into absolutely nothing.

All of it; the misfires and frazzled ideas were destroying her confidence and her esteem, as well as her productivity. It had been days since she’d finished anything and the proof of her anguish lay littered all over the private study.

A spiral of blue flame formed opposite the desk in the rest of the study, blowing the stacks of now scrapped parchment all over the room and once more destroying Keira’s concentration. She knew what had caused this interruption – her breakout.

From the portal stepped a familiar figure, sleek and pristine from head to toe in the highest and most glamorous of highlander and ‘roughing it’ fashion for a former court sorcerer. The flaming ginger hair was the biggest giveaway, yet always the redness of fiery locks complemented the usual attire of bumblebee yellow and royal rich seafoam green. Keira had remembered aeons ago (it seemed that long) at Aretuza when Triss looked the exact same, and now they were living together. Far from the chaotic reality of the North, their small space carved into the reality of Oxenfurt was blissful and protected, unlike most. Triss needed; she craved stability after Sodden. Keira was a genius with wards and with extraspatial and extrasensory magic. Tucked into the cupboard of a cabinet in the real apartment, they lived inside, in a created space not unlike the dimension framing Stregobor had been famous for during his seclusion within Blaviken. The two rogue mages had borrowed his methods to maintain their anonymity following Triss’s flight from Redania – here, Radovid’s mindless crusade would never find either of them, and not even the Nilfgaardians could burn the cabinet. They would be safe for potentially ever.

And forever, it seemed, would have been filled with Keira’s frustrations over her work. Triss could see it in her partner’s eyes as she portal travelled into the private study. With their little secluded sanctuary being so limitless, the study was far out of the way and protected by more wards Keira had studied from the wretched Stregobor. She wanted it to be alone.

“You finally broke through my wards, I see,” Keira noted of her lover, seeing the strand of wild hair flowing down Triss’s beautiful face.

“Even back in Aretuza your wards were shit, love,” Triss retorted, bringing up their lessons together. An age ago, Triss was the mistress and Keira was the student. In recent practice, the latter had remained under her mistress’s hands, only in a different capacity.

Keira smiled, knowing her previous teacher, her current lover was completely right. Her incantations were her forte and her other skills lay in other places. Her talent for support magic and ritualistic pathways rivalled even Sabrina Glevissig. Keira would be first to admit she was not the greatest of the alumni of Aretuza, but she was still with talent.

“You’ve been in here all day, and how the whole house is shaking,” Triss told her love, coming closer to the desk. She was opposite Metz when she reached for her chin and held her beautiful face. “Is something wrong?”

The smaller, more submissive mage looked down to the scorch marks and brimstone upon her palm, the black remains of her latest attempt at writing smeared in her grasp, and some of the ashes lying upon the desk. Those, combined with the stacks of scrapped paper now tossed and blown all around her study were the hallmarks of a frustrating waste of a day. She was almost sulking in Triss’s hands as the ginger sorceress loomed over her former protégée and current darling partner. The smaller blonde was almost like this – her emotions were more blatantly on her sleeves and all around her more voluptuous bodice, a trait she had only exhibited thus far with Triss. During her fling with Geralt or her bountiful relationships at court with both men and women, Keira had never been this submissive with any of them. Merigold exhumed confidence and illustrious beauty that commanded her demeanour even away from the bedroom.

“I cannot for the life of me write anything today,” Keira confessed, tossing up the remaining pile of blank parchment pieces. Her quill was already dribbling ink all over the top sheet but she no longer cared. “My romances feel more like interrogations and any attempt I make at physical intimacy between my darling characters appears to read more like storks making love in a mud pool.”

Triss broke out into a stiff chuckle.

“I would’ve thought you’d had had more than enough experience to write a steamy sex scene, my love,” she was teasing, her finger fiddling with her tender lover’s ear lobe.

Keira blew a swift raspberry. “Seriously Triss!” She fought. “I cannot find the right inspiration and even when I do my hand fails me and everything seems to melt before my eyes!” She continued to squirm, as if not even registering as Triss’s arms wrapped around her lovingly. “I have never been so frustrated and nothing seems to fix it at all...”

Merigold was moving like a siren underwater, tossing her flurry of orange and luscious hair over the side of her head and lounging over Keira like a robe – the most beautiful of bath or bed robes. Her hands trickled down the length of her lover’s bodice and down her abdomen, tucking into her slacked gown and parting the fabrics of her midriff band to let herself in. If Keira’s body and clothes were the gates to the castle keep, Triss had the golden skeleton key and knew every combination to her lover’s lock. As Merigold’s hands worked their way down the portrait of Metz, her lips blew soft air into her air and then wandered down to her perky and pinkish cheek. The complexion of Keira’s face had been unchanged through her enchantments – she had retained the smoothness she’d had as a novice mage in the coves of Aretuza.

Instinctively, Triss Merigold had to smile, thinking back to even her own initiation and the inner workings of the mage sanctum. She was glad indeed that Keira had ascended; after all, she would have made an adorable yet utterly wasteful eel.

“Relax, petal sweet,” Triss lulled her with some softened spell.

Upon the desk, the quill began to rot atop the parchment stack, wilting as the flowers had done in the vase. Triss flexed her mental faculties and snapped her fingers to contort the innate chaos of the world. Through her harnessing it she could soothe her lover’s muscles. Her lips played her lover a siren’s song, forcing her to relax with the accompaniment of magic.

“Relax into me, my love,” she uttered again.

Keira felt herself washing away, her eyes almost rolling back as Triss felt all over her body. Her supple and beautiful breasts were absolutely divine, perfectly shaped and filled with the enchantments that had crafted her whole body and the other bodies of all mages. Triss adorned her, worshipped her like a statue of prayer, and the rolling of Keira’s body against her own told Triss of her appreciation. Her kisses did not cease either. Triss planted all that she could around Keira’s adorable neck, even pulling at her trappings and practically pinning her to the chair.

“Triss...” Keira tried to breathe to no avail. Merigold at her breath in her own mouth in no time, enveloping her smaller lover in a dominant and hefty kiss, heavy with desire and wet with a controlling lust. Triss was the one in charge, there was no doubt about it, especially as she claimed her lover’s mouth and roped her instructive fingers through the light top of platinum blonde hair.

The ginger mage snapped her lover’s head back by gripping her gorgeous hair, taking swift control. “Relax, love. I’ll make everything feel better,” Triss told her.

“Wh... What do you mean by that?” She huffed again, breathless and ragged already as the effects of the rooting spell took over her entire frame, pinning her to the chair.

Triss grabbed a stack of the parchment and held it in her hand, moving around the ornate chair and straddling her now paralysed lover, stoned and struck by Triss’s aura and the effects of her luscious enchantment. She lived for this – once the ginger had bound a naked Metz to a chair and had the bratty woman play Gwent until she won in order to attain sexual relief from the more dominant sorceress. This seemed like the perfect moment to take control of what was hers once more.

Pushing the chair out slightly, Triss took over space now between Keira and the desk, reaching for her breeches and letting them drop. Keira was stunned (as she always was) when the filly and lace orange panties followed them, and Triss was left dressed in nothing but her corset dress top and raggedy socks.

“Hardly looking the part you usually do, m’dear,” Keira teased, her own hands coming to untie the string holding her gown to her breasts. They almost exploded out of the dress, full breasts with already peaked nipples begging to be teased and squeezed as they usually were. “No leather? No steel?”

Triss smiled smugly and snapped her wrists, turning one piece of paper to a wilted whelp in her hand. The wood of the chair seating Keira began to splinter neatly and tendrils formed of smooth and varnished wood and took command of Keira’s limbs, wrapping them up in what soon turned to silky velvet. More came for her legs and parted them rather forcefully within an instant. A slight and high-pitched squeak escaped Metz, not one she wanted to let go lightly, due to the rouge blush emanating in her already delightful cheeks. Triss smiled at her submissive partner’s embarrassment and strutted forward, really accentuating her lavish hips.

She knew Keira could never get enough of her figure, could never escape her wet and addictive attraction to enchanted form that was Triss Merigold. Her slightly tinted liquid gold flesh, the curvature of her womanly hips and beautifully succulent thighs were all intoxicating to the bound blonde mage. Triss always was to her. Through the gap in her legwear, Triss could see the fruits of her labours – sleek and sultry wetness leaking between her darling’s legs.

“Already wet. Looks like my method of relaxation’s already working you wonders, baby,” Triss teased, straddling her lover purposefully with her bare legs brushing high against Keira’s waist. “Relax, my love.”

“Maybe I’d relax better if you would not tease me like I’ve been a bad girl taking sweets from a forbidden jar, Merigold,” Metz fought, her body shuddering underneath Triss to suggest contrary to her bratty nature. It was always part of the game – Triss would express her dominant tendencies (that which she shared with the illustrious Yennefer of Venderberg), Keira would exhibit her usual brattiness and they would fight until the latter relented and sweet love could be made.

Triss didn’t want to play that much today. She wanted Keira to relent quickly and to relax in her arms. Her hand wandered between them instantly and found an avenue down their bodies to Metz’s private cove. Her legs were spread and the wetness was aplenty for Merigold’s fingers, there to greet her as Keira’s face fell flustered and she squirmed to her lover’s tender touch.

“You’re enjoying this already, aren’t you Merigold?”

“What? Like you aren’t... You used to enjoy it in Aretuza too, or else am I remembering your responses wrong?” Triss continued to tease.

At the same time, her fingers began to work gently, but with immediate routine. Experience flooded her fingertips and she touched her bound mage delightfully, coaxing stiffness to the rest of Keira’s bound form. No space of the blonde’s gorgeous folds could escape Triss’s all exploring reach – she knew exactly where to touch Metz as if she had a complete mental map of the lover’s sex on hand. Her clitoris was peeking out of its darling hood for Triss’s touch almost instantly, her thumb coming to stroke it neatly upon the reverse, at the same time her fingers fluttered inside of her heaving lover. Keira was sweating in no time, her eyes not moving from looking into the green portals that were her mistress’s. No words were spoken and the smaller mage was resisting desperately releasing a moan; to do so would mean defeat immediately and Triss would have her at her mercy.

To her sudden surprise, Triss ceased her experienced touches and pulled back her hand. Silky strands of smooth succour created strings between her now wet fingertips, soaked in Keira’s wetness. Right in front of the frustrated submissive, Triss enveloped her own fingers between her lips and licked up all of Keira’s secretion, lapping at all she’d released upon her girlfriend’s hand. Then Triss moved her hands again – one bowed between them once more but headed between Merigold’s own thighs, touching herself rather quickly, as if purposefully trying to get off in a flash, while the other gripped forward at Keira’s naked breast and clenched.

Their heads came together as Triss moaned rather audibly in her lover’s face, the parchment all around them wilting and crumpling into dead pulps. Vibrations came between their legs – both could feel the motion and heat too. Whatever Triss had created from the chaos, it was incredible. Keira’s body heaved and shuddered from the pleasure pressed directly onto her clitoris.

“What have you... Oh _fuck_ ,” Keira cried, her head rocking backwards.

Triss darted her hand from Keira’s breast to her head and demanded that it return against her own. “Open your mouth... I want you to taste me,” Triss demanded. “And keep those fucking legs spread. I’m not done with you yet.”

Keira obeyed without a hint of refusal left in her – her lips parted and her jaw dropped to accommodate her mistress. Triss’s wetness tasted almost as addictive and as sweet as the loveliest of wines. The mild sweetness to the sour was intoxicating as she took in as much as she could; meanwhile, Triss summoned the desk to flank and hoisted herself atop it.

She left Keira, leaving her tasting the sultry juices from Merigold’s own sex. Another snap of Triss’s fingers and both their clothes were gone, shattered and tattered to ribbons until they were both naked. The mound above Triss’s gorgeous sex was barren, silky smooth and kept nude like the rest of her – her frame was almost statuesque as she sat on top of the desk, with all the paper in the room wilting. Keira didn’t know if she should move or remain until she realised she still couldn’t. The chair was still binding her to it through Triss’s magic.

“You look...” Keira breathed, as Triss moaned from the vibrations still at both of their pearls.

“No more talking, Keira... Time to let yourself go, and relax,” Triss grinned, snapping her fingers once again.

Between Keira’s lips, something solid began to part her jaw once again. An orb formed, soft and yet not soft enough to speak or move her tongue through. A deep red and succulent, the orb filled Keira’s mouth with straps materialising on each side to solidify its position until finally Metz’s mouth was beautifully stuffed and her hole gagged as if by a stopper.

Triss fondled her labia, flicking between each of her lower lips self-indulgently, on perfect display for her desperate and soaked lover. “Much better,” she growled, displaying herself.

The vibrations become stronger, more powerful between the pair of them. Triss called the chair closer until there was almost no space between the naked sorcerers. They were connected by the pulses, Keira observed (now silently and at peace), and before long her observation became more profound. Magically, a connective tendril of purple energy formed between them, small, as small as the gap, but connected by both their parts and tensing. The vibrations forced Keira to lose focus, enough not to see or sense the sudden addition of contact at her folds. Triss was feeling the same, she could see. Something with two pricked ends as if shafts had formed from Triss’s spell. The pulses continued, making Metz’s body turn to water, as the bulbous tip at her entrance as it was at Triss’s. What was to come? Was Triss feeling this free and fluid? Keira could hardly fathom the space around them and it felt as if her mistress’s warmth was directly upon her.

Triss lurched forward upon penetration, and Keira’s body moved and writhed with a mind of its own. She couldn’t think, only feel the insane pleasure wrapping its fingers around her body and dragging her into a wash of nerves and incredible euphoria. She could feel Triss too – not just her hands coming to hers to grab, but her body, as if the phallus now sliding in and out of her almost mechanically was really attached to her mistress. The mood would like a pleasurable plague between them – Keira could not control herself at all, and already her legs began to shake.

Moans were muffled, as the blonde relented and gave herself to the pulsing waves of incredible ecstasy passing through her. Any thought of written romance and fictional characters were ditched from her mind, and only Triss and her body existed. Her sex was down, but in front of Keira, displayed for her adoration, and adored it she did. Triss locked eyes with her, telling her silently they were together; this was together, this pleasure was both of theirs and that Keira was hers and hers alone.

“Relax...” Triss moaned; her voice like a hazy melody. Keira struggled to hold on. Triss’s voice soon felt like an automatic lull, edging her body forward as her legs shook frantically. Her soaked wet folds were pulsing, almost gyrating at the magical cock fucked her thoroughly, Triss guiding it with her desire.

Hot and wet the air between them sparked with an electrical current – Triss leaned forward all the more and reached for her lover’s gagged face, holding her like a pretty doll (just how she loved to see her in moments such as these). Everything was chaos, but beautiful, blissful chaos with ecstasy and euphoria filling the air as the cocks filled the lovers.

“Come with me, Keira... Come with me,” Triss told her. It was not a plea, it was an order, a demand. It was law.

There was still no time to refuse, Keira could feel her walls aching inside as the magic ravaged her. Triss held her face and kissed the gag between her teeth. Their bodies this close, there was no room to think otherwise and Keira felt Triss’s body convulse along with her. Their walls broke down at the same time and together they rode into orgasm as if moving on horseback, running ragged as fast as they could. The impact was glorious – Keira screamed into the gag as her eyes popped and all she could see was stars. Triss was upon her, removing the gag immediately and kissing her possessively.

“You’re all mine. You’re all mine,” she was saying in between desperate kisses. “You’re all fucking mine.”

The bonds retracted into the chair and Keira was free, but she didn’t want to go anywhere. Triss straddled her again and they held each other closely without anything in between. All became clear in no time, and the frustration was already leaving Keira’s bones.

None else mattered. Triss was all she wanted at that moment.


End file.
